Operation: Overkill
Operation: Overkill is a map set for registered Wolfenstein, made by Randall Penn. It was released on June 26, 1994. It is a very early map set, and is one of the better sets of its age. The 10 new levels are played in Episode 1, and features all four different guards and textures found in all six of the original episodes. It is playable in SDL as it is only a map set. A Read Me file was also attached, including a story: The story so far... Our hero is Lt. Col. Charles "Chunk" Pylon, secret agent for U.S. Army Intelligence. Dropped behind enemy lines to investigate an unusually high concentration of troops, Chunk has made a chilling discovery: in order to bring about their quest for world domination, the Nazis have brought together two of their most hideous creations. By breeding Hans and Greta, the two giant mutants produced in the labs of the evil Dr. Schabbs, they hope to spawn a race of incredibly powerful, unstoppable fighting machines. Battalions of Hans and Gretas would be sent into combat against Allied soldiers, sweeping them aside and trampling all hope of an Allied victory. '' Col. Pylon learns from the Resistance that Greta has been brought to Castle Schmenge in the Black Forest, not far from his hideout; Hans is due to arrive any day. The castle, a museum and popular tourist attraction before the war, has been turned into an armed camp, teeming with over a thousand crack German troops. Although Dr. Schabbs has yet to arrive from Berlin, Greta's presence has the Castle in a state of high tension; the soldiers are edgy and trigger-happy. If anything happens to Greta before Hans and the Doctor arrive, they've been told, Schmenge's dungeons will echo with their screams... Horrified, Chunk notifies headquarters by radio of what he's learned. Hours later, the reply: infiltrate Castle Schmenge and terminate the experiment. The Nazis' evil plans must fail, he is told, or the Allies cannot hope to win the war. Destroy Greta at all costs; if possible, eliminate Hans as well. Regrettably, Dr. Schabbs is not expected to arrive for several more days, so his life will be spared; the plan cannot wait for him. The Resistance provide Chunk with a set of tourist maps of the castle, purchased at the castle's gift shop before the war. Of course, these maps only show the general layout of each floor; they don't reveal the locations of troops, items, or secret rooms, and some details have been left out, or have changed in the years since the castle once again became a military installation. Chunk is smuggled in the back of a refuse truck to the castle's side entrance; armed only with a 9mm pistol, he cautiously slips into Castle Schmenge and begins to execute his assignment. After the war, future generations of DIA operatives studying Agent Pylon's dossier would refer to it as...'' '' ...Operation: Overkill. Ports'''' In 1996, Laz Rojas ported this map set to the Mac version of Wolfenstein along with a select few other PC mods. This mod is also included as part of the ECWolf Compilation WOLFPAK 2 by AstroCreep. External links Download Operation: Overkill at The Wolfenstein 3D Vault Download Operation: Overkill (Mac) at lazrojas.con Category:1994 mods Category:Mods Category:Map sets Category:DOS mods Category:Mac Mods Category:Mods with ten or less levels